the story after the dawn of the dragon
by the king of hell
Summary: it's basicly a story in which me and my other friends get warped to the dragon realms and can't forget spyro and cynder it' rated M for sexuallity and strong language and what all M things have in them...read to find out what happens. SpyroXCynder
1. thinking

PART ONE  
Cynder was sitting by the lake thinking about her past and Spyro's and how they fell in love. Spyro was walking up behind her unheard and tackled her then licked her and asked " what are you doing out here by your self? Cynder replied by saying "oh just thinking about me" Spyro interrupted her. "Ding ding ding we have a winner " Cynder said and nuzzled him on the cheek. But just then sparx decide to ruin their fun so he sung a really bad song but Cynder and Spyro toasted him and watched him but soon put him out and he yelled DONT DO THAT AGAIN! Spyro then said then you stop bothering me and Cynder. Ok ok I'll stop bothering you guys when you're "cuddling" OK. good the two dragons said "now go look for butterflies Cynder said... a couple minutes later the two of them went back to the temple and Spyro watched a eclipse with Cynder and kissed saw them but left them and Spyro unlocked from their embrace Cynder was blushing Spyro was smiling slyly.  
I'm happy to have you Cynder Spyro said passionately.  
I'm happy to be loved by a hero Cynder said affectionately to Spyro  
eventually Cynder fell asleep with her love and dreamed of having children with Spyro.  
The next mourning Cynder woke Spyro with a lick to his nose and asked could they have children. Spyro said yes I don't mind.  
TO BE CONTIUED...


	2. How much do you love me

**OK i think i got it now the chapter thing nope still need to work on it now uh i'm not so good at lemons so i'll try but don't expect anything great ok.**

**Chapter 2 how much do you love me**

Cynder ran off to go tell sparx and Ignitus sparx just went nuts while Ignitus handled it maturely and asked whether or not they wanted to continue with their decision they answered yes both of them said...That night Cynder had Spyro under her and the she started licking spyro and he responed by with moning pleasure then she kissed him on the lips and then rubbed her tongue begging for entrance Spyro complied with her request she slid into his mouth and their tongues started dancing inside each others mouths and then Spyro got up from under her he moved on top of her and then started to pleasure Cynder by licking in sensitve areas Spyro got his reward by hearing Cynders moan of pleasure then a few minutes later Cynder asked "How much do you love me?" Spyro responed by saying "enough to finaly give us kids." Then spyro being erect asked Cynder whether she wanted kids she had aswered "yes spyro i want to be one with you." She then got ready for what was to happen next Spyro then slid his dragonhood into Cynders slit and she moaned in so much happiness. The next mourning Cynder woke and told Spyro they were going to have kids and went to Ignitus to tell him and he said your lucky many dragons your age can't have kids. "Hey I've been blessed the purple dragon." Cynder said  
then licked Spyro and left. "Beware Spyro women can get protective of their eggs and she'll be more forwards with you, be expecting the egg in two days", then Cynder "said coming honey." "Yes sweetie Spyro." replied...  
Two days later Cynder laid her eggs "oh my." she said "I had two." "Most unusual." Ignitus said. One had purple with black spots the other black with purple spots...

three days later after Cynder laid her eggs today was hatching day!  
Cynder was there the entire time with Spyro but Cynder knew why there were two eggs Spyro was not the only dragon to make love to her.  
The babies were exactly like the colors of their eggs the rest of the day was spent playing teaching and having fun with their new kids.....

**OK WELL GOT THAT OUT OF THE WAY PLZ REVIEW AND STUFF PLZ OH AND UH I'M STILL HAVING THAT UPDATE PROBLOM  
**


	3. why do break ups happen

the next mourning cynder and spyro woke and then licked the two babies  
and woke them. Sundenly the two babies went over to Cynder. Spyro said jokeingly hey am i chop liver?no said ignitus,their just hungrey. wait no not that way said cynder... About three minutes later the cuple went out side while the babies then said wow i never knew being a parent was so then reasshured her by saying ah don't worry you make afine responed by saying your just saying that. but then they saw another dragon. when on ground Spyro asked who is this? the dragon answered him by saying my name is Thorn and Cynder used to be my girl friend but she fell into your thorn swiched his attenton to Cynder and said i heard about the babies may i go in and see them with you? Cynder said yes you can and she left and went in and left syro out side to think and just as he was sparx inturupted and said i think you just lost your girlfriend. Shut up sparx Spyro judt staing the obvius. then the two dragons stepted out and Spyro heard Thorn say im glad we saw each other again though i would like you to dump purple boy and come back to me. and then felw off. Spyro yelled WHY DIN'T YOU TELL ME! Cynder started to cry but softing up spyro pulled her close and held her there.....

that night Cynder slept alone but Spyro hating when some body felt bad for some thing when they din't mean it felt for Cynder and went to go sleep with her when he saw her she moved over to show the two babies "in Cynder's thgouhts stop trying to make me feel better its just going to make it harder to break up with you" "So said Spyro,you want to break up after making love and having kids" "I don't want to" Cynder said while starting to cry at this point spyro left and went back to his own room. The next day Cynder went to ignitus and asked what she should do."what can i do to say that i didn't mean what i thought?" You should go to him and tell him but then walk away." Spyro saw Cynder coming and let her talk but didn't listen to her sad, angery,confused Spyro shouted "GO AWAY!" Cynder left him crying and went back to ignitus and he said " you aproched him wrong." He just needs to be alone for a little while." ignitus said. Cynder sad that her second atempt at love didn't work she said "i'm leaving for the colony!" with that said she left. ONE MONTH LATER Cynder was back but she and Spyro didn't restart their love life. But poor Spyro was barely holding on to he knew that Cynder was going to try to get him back tonight with another eclipse coming but he was ready to brush her off and say no to her. that night all the elders said to go watch the eclipse. just like he thought Cynder tryed to kiss him but he brushed her off and said "no." Knowing that he was going to say that she tried again and this time Cynder kissed Spyro and then fell onto his chest and said "no more fightting." But Spyro pushed her away and left her and it broke his heart to say no but with all the pain she gave him he just could not love her. 


	4. love is to strong to be broken

the next day Cynder had invited one of her old boyfriends over and said "try to make this look like we are together ok." Spyro was comming to aplogise for what he did last night. "Cyn...der" he paused in mid sentance because he saw Cynder rest her head on a guy's cheast that wasn't his. then while standing there long enough to see Cynder lick the guy on the nose like she when they were together but at this point Spyro had enough courage and said "Cynder" Cynder turned around and said "wha oh spyro you saw us." yeah pritty hard not to with all mushy crap going on with you and that guy."Spyro said. Cynder recolied and then retaleatied by saying "that guy kain is in fact my current boyfriend." Spyro hurt by this said "yeah and what happend to the others dump them or they finding out who you really are dumped you right!" Cynder then said this with brute force "I NEVER REALLY LOVED YOU!" Spyro then went right up to her and kissed her straght on the lips and ths lasted about thirty seconds and the when they unlocked Spyro said "so if you didn't love me you would not felt anything during the time we were together and the first reason i came to see you was to say sorry about last night and that i want to get back together with you but since you don't love me i think i'll leave now." But Cynder walked slowly over to him and said "I do." "Wait said Spyro,I thought that you didn't love me?" But then he said "I love you too.",then kissed her. when unlocked Cynder was blushing Spyro smiling slyly then the two of them knew that they were back together.

the next day Spyro and Cynder spent every second together and the first thing they did was check on the kids the boy was fireheart the girl shadowheart and after a month the two had grown alot and also the two kids wanted to know why they had been brought up by a big red dragon insead of them. shadowheart asked "mom why wern't you and here for about a month and then all of a sudden your back?" "Um shadowheart we were hoping not to tell you this but it looks like we'll be telling you, listen closley me and your dad kinda broke up a few days after having you two", and "getting your mother back was quite an amazeing show and the way i kissed your mom, she got dirty looks from some of the other teen lovers there at the time but she just said he's mine and then i would back her up by saying and i wouldn't have it any other way and then then the girls would just walk away and man was it funny." the kids then said "whoa that's so cool." Just then Cynder licked Spyro and he blushed then he licked Cynder back and she blushed harder than kids said "man that is so grose." and then their mother said this "you too will find somebody you love and do the same thing." Then the two left and went to the lake and kissed and then stopted to watch the sun set together and after that they fell asleep there

The next mourning ignitus went looking for them and found them by the lake with their tales intertwined together so he left them there. soon the two woke up at the same time and Cynder laughed and said "um what am I soposed to do now oh right this" and kissed him on the cheek. Spyro said "now what should i do now oh yeah this" and kissed her on the unlocked from this embrace Cynder was blushing and spyro looking around for make sure he wasn`t no luck today sparx was around a corner and said "whoa Cynders head turned into a cherry" then Cynder said "shut up sparx and go away" then sparx said "ok i will." He said and left and after that the two dragons went back to the temple but then ignitus said "I have news for something important." Spyro asked "and what is that?" " humans have just gotten into the realms." then the two dragons exclamied "how we thought they lived in another world?" " They do." ignitus said." They were warped here." ignitus said then asked "will you check it out?" yeah both dragons said" we`ve always wanted to meet some other race besides dragons and monkeys." MEAN WHILE  
"Uhhhhhhhh where are we?" asked chris." Uhhh how bout no where nick answered him." " I think i know you know what i was talking about erlier that temple place in spyro a new begining."


End file.
